الز هرة
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: قصة قصيرة ل كاكاشي و انكو هذه ترجمة عربية لقصة the plant


بوف كاكاشي:

. وها أنت تناول تلك الحلوى التي تحب ، وأتمنى لكم يحبني بقدر ما كنت أحبها ، ولكن ذلك لن يحدث لان كان خطأي من البداية.

. أتذكر منذ زمن طويل عندما كنا أطفال كنا دائما تسكع معا ، والوقت الذي وصلنا إليه وأنا احتضن أول القبلات لك ، احمر خجلا التي تجعلها تقدم تنظر لطيف ثم فانني أستطيع أن أتخيل . كنت جديدا في الاكاديمية وكنت لا تعرف كيف لكسب الاصدقاء ، وكنت فقط 3 كنت 5 رأيت لك في البداية اعتقدت _'هممم طيف'_ ثم بعد ذلك بأيام قليلة رأيت كنت جالسا تحت شجرة وحدها ، وأنا شعرت بالحزن لأنني كنت أعرف كيف لها أن لا أصدقاء لم يكن لدي اصدقاء ايضا. ذهبت لكم واقترح الصداقة كنت الخلط غير مقبولة ولكنها أقل من حيث مرت شهور وصلنا أقرب إلى بعضها البعض.

l. مشينا ولعب في الحدائق العامة وتدريب معا جنبا إلى جنب مرة واحدة أنا منحوتة اسمائنا في أسفل منتصف جذع شجرة في التدريب وقال "ك + = اصدقاء الى الابد" كنت سعيدا بذلك ، وكان لي ، ذات مرة كنا ولعب لي كنت تطارد كنك تراجعت وسقط كنت ذهبت تبكي لكم واحتضن لك ولكنك لا تزال تبكي نظرت الخاص بك اصابة في الركبة كانت حملت لكم إلى المستشفى ، وممرضة ضمادات الامر بالنسبة لك وقالت مجرد جرح بسيط ، وسوف تلتئم.

. أنك لم تكن سعيدة ، لأنني لم أكن سعيدا لأنك لم أود تسلق السرير كنت جالسا في الخدين والقبلات الخاص بك ، فإنك نظرت إلى مواجهة مع القضاء عليهم يجب أن أعترف بأنني كنت إحمرار الوجه خجلا جدا ، جيد أنا ارتدى قناعا أن هذه هي المرة الأولى التي قبلت لك.

. هل بدت وكأنها طيف عندما خجل ، كنت ابتسم وقال لي هل شعرت على نحو أفضل.

. فإن genin الامتحانات جاء به ، ومررت وتمت ترقيته genin ، والدي جعلني دخول ، لم أكن أرغب في الدخول في امتحانات لأنني على علم بأن لدينا بعد ذلك للفصل بين لكنك احتضن وقال لي عن بخير ، ثم القى لي هذا كان نوعا من قلادة قلت لي انك محفورة عليه نفسك ، ومصنوع من الخشب و3 حبات مع آخر يبدو فانغ ، وقال إنه إذا كنت أرتدي هذا عندئذ سوف نتذكر لك في أي وقت لا معا ، كنت قبلها ووعد أبدا أعتبر قبالة من رقبتي.

. سنة مضت كنت 6 كنت 4 ، كنا لا نزال معا أصبحت chunnin لك مني احتضن تضيق حتى أنني لم أعرف كيف التنفس.

. لعبنا قليلا وليس كثيرا كما كان الحال من قبل بسبب ذهبت البعثات وبذلك.

. أحيانا عندما كنت حرة وأود الذهاب إلى مكانك والمنام ، ولقد شعرت دائما دافئة وسعيدة عندما أراك ، اذا كان كابوسا ، كنت أنام ، وكنت احتضن الى جانب لك ، قرب محضون وقال لي كنت خائفا وقلت لك ، لا ينبغي لانني هنا لحمايتكم ، كنت أقرب إلى محضون وقال لي وكنت لا يخاف بعد الآن.

. مرت سنة أخرى ، كان عيد ميلادك كنت تحول 5.

. كنت متوترا عندما أنا حولك ، فقط لأنني اكتشفت أنني كنت أحبك....

. وطلبت من والدي للحصول على المشورة.

. ذهبت وحصلت على البذور وانها زرعت في وعاء مع التربة.

وأدليت لك وقال لك على المياه مرة واحدة كل أسبوع ، ثم قلت عندما يزهر زهرة لديك للخروج من وعاء ، نظرت إلى الخلط وتساءل عن السبب قلت لك أنه كان مفاجأة لك ان كنت أحب المفاجآت وقلت إن هذه المفاجأة ستكون أفضل

. أشهر قليلة مضت وعدت الى الوطن من مهمتي ولكن المنزل كان الظلام قد ذهبت إلى غرفة بلدي الآباء وهذا وقد بدأ كل شيء ، كان ميتا انه انتحر.

. كنت جالسا بالقرب من قبره يبكي جئت إلي محاولة الراحة لي قبلها ، هل لي أن سار في الوطن kinda شعرت بالحزن لكنها ما زالت أفضل ، على معلومات سرية والقبلات لي مس باصبع القدم مباشرة على الشفاه ملثمين كنت حزينا جدا على الفهم ما حدث ، ثم قال لي إن كنت تهتم لي الكثير ، وتركت لكم ذهبت في بيتي ورأيت في كتاب it'sa النينجا مادة الكتاب قرأته.

. في اليوم التالي كنت في زيارة بلدي الآباء الخطيرة جئت إلي وعانق لي اني جنون بجنون حتى أنني دفعه بعيدا ولكن فقط جاءني ثم استدرت وفرضت كنت قلت لك أن تتلاشى قلت لك بأنني مكروه كنت قلت لكم انني لا اريد ان اراك مرة اخرى ، وكنت على الأرض تبحث لي مع تلك العيون باكي أنه جعلني أكثر حزينة حصلت الفوة ثم مزق قلادة قدمتموه لي وألقوا في وجهك قلت لم نعد أصدقاء.

… هل هرب تبكي ، منذ أن رأيت لكم مرة أخرى...

. سنوات مرت الآن 13 أنا أنا jounin ذهبت في مهمة obito مع فريقى وrin ، rin حصل خطف obito لي للذهاب وانقاذها وقلت له أنه يجب علينا انجاز مهمتنا الأولى ، لم أكن يريد أن يكون مثل والدي ، لأنه أنقذ رفاقه وفشلت مهمة هذا هو السبب في وفاته.

. ثم قال لي ان والدي كان بطلا cuz أنقذت حياة أصدقائه.

. عدت الى مساعدة فقدت عيني ثم فقدت اليه لكنه قدم لي من جديد في العين ثم اخبرني اصدقاء كانوا الثمينة. . كنت على قناعة به. . والآن عرفت لماذا فعل ذلك والدي لأنهم يريدون إنقاذ أصدقائهم ، لأن الأصدقاء هي الأهم ثم الغبية.

. Thats عندما أدركت أن أردت أن تكون صديق جديد ، وأنا لم يستمع إلى تلك المدونات النينجا بعد ذلك أردت أن تكون لي ذاتي القديمة مرة أخرى ، وكنت أبحث عن ولكن قالوا لي انك كنت على البعثة ، وهو نوبة زهرة وكنت انتظر ، وانتظرت وانتظرت وانتظرت. أنت لم يأت لها بالفعل في الاسبوع ، وذهبت في منزلك وشهدت المحطة انها ما زالت هناك ، وكان على قيد الحياة أيضا ، وكنت أظن أنكم القى به بعيدا بعد ما فعلته لكم ، ولكن هذا جعلني سعيدا cuz الآن وأنا أعلم أنك لا تزال تهتم لي.

. لأنني كنت الماء ثم انتظرت لمدة أسبوع آخر لكنك لا تأتي ، وأنا الماء المصنع الخاص بك مرة أخرى. T. ثم سمعت أن وجدوا فتاة في جزيرة مهجورة قبل أن الرجل orochimaru. . لم اكن اعلم انك كنت تلميذه ، سمعت ان كنت في المستشفى دون أن يضيع وقته ركضت الى هناك ، وفتحت الباب ببطء ، وكان عاما لا أعرف ماذا أقول ، أو القيام به ، قبل ان اذهب في سمعت عن الممرضات ويقول لك شيئا ما عن فقدان الذاكرة ، وحصلت على قلق وذهب رأيت تجلس على السرير ، بدا لي ، وأظن أنك جميلة.

…. أنت قلت أنك لم يعرف من أنا ، قلت لك اسمي مازلت لا اعرف لي اني حزين وجنون في الوقت نفسه ، ثم رأيت أن قلادة على عنقك ، وكان هذا يعطي لك هذا لقد وعدت بأن تقلع أبدا.... , . ، وتركت لكم مرة اخرى لكنه لم يحصل سوى الانتقام من هذا الرجل الذي فعل ذلك لكم ، في وقت لاحق أصبحت ANBU كابتن هدفي هو أن لتعقب الذين شرعي يضر بكم ، خلال سنوات قليلة مضت ، ثم أدركت أنني هو هل تخلوا عن واحد ، الأول هو الذي يضر لكم ، ثانيا هل هذا لك ، انا اسف ، ما حدث خطأي.

ANBU الأول تماما ، وأصبح jounin العادية ، وأحيانا كنت أود أن ساق في العمل ، وكنت في الليل تجلس بالقرب من شجرة ومشاهدة لكم ، استطيع البقاء هناك الى الابد ، والحصول على بالملل أبدا ، وكنت اشاهد أكل ، شرب كنت أشاهد ، كنت أشاهد غسل الأواني ، كنت أشاهد مشط شعرك ، كنت أشاهد مشاهدة فيلم أشاهد تنام والحصول على الكوابيس وأتمنى أن أتمكن من مساعدتك ، وكنت اشاهد التغيير.... يخطئ أبدا أن الملغومة ، أنا فقط نفتقدكم كثيرا ، وأنا كنت أحب كثيرا ، وأنا لم يكف عن محبتك لي تظاهرت بأنني لا يعرف مثل هذه المشاعر.

. عيد ميلادك قريبا الخاص بك تحول 25 وانا 27 ، وقد تم ذلك فعلا لفترة طويلة.

. وقد سمعت من الطلاب بلدي وتابع ان مهمة معه إلى المحيط ، وهذا هو المكان وجدوا لكم.

.. ذهبت الى التدريب وشاهدت وكنت جالسا لمس أسفل منتصف جذع شجرة ، في المكان الأول منحوتة لدينا أسماء ، وقلت 'يو' ، ولكن بدا لي في ذلك الوقت كنت ساطع نهض وتوجه لي اشتعلت الماضي يدك أنت نظرت إلى عيون غاضبة مع قلت انني آسف ، ضحك في وجهي وذهبت بعيدا ، وأضع يدي على كتفه لوقف لك ، لم يتحرك لعدة ثوان ثم استدار وفرضت لي بعد ذلك كنت مزق قبالة قلادة على عنقك ، والقى به في وجهي وقال لي عليك الابتعاد ، وقال لي إن كنت أنت لي مكروه ، قال لي إن كنت لا تريد أن ترى وجهي ، وقال لي إن كنت لم نعد أصدقاء ، الكلام نفسه ، وكنت لك..

الآن أعرف ما فعلت عندما رأى هذا لكم ، انه ليست صفعة مؤلمة ولكن الحقيقة التي لم يعد الأصدقاء ، شعرت عيني الحصول الرطب ، انتهزت يرتدون قلادة وعليها ، انا اسف ، اذا هل يمكن أن يغفر لي للتو.

. ذهبت إلى مكانك وطرق الباب ، وقلت لك كنت أريد أن أتكلم معك قلت لك كنت اريد ان يكون الامر والحق ، لأنك لم تفتح ، وقلت لك لن أذهب بعيدا حين كانوا أصدقاء مرة أخرى ، ولم يذكر أي شيء ، وجلست انتظر وانتظر وانتظر.

. في اليوم التالي كنت نائما كنت فتحت الباب وداس على رأس لي واتجهت إلى العمل ، ويترك لك شاهدت وانا لم يشكو ، وأنا انتظر.

. كان الوقت ليلا وعاد لك ، لأنك لم ينظر لي انك فتحت الباب ودخلت ، وأنا جائع ، والباردة ، ولكن كنت انا لا يترك ، والفلفل الحار والرياح وكان لي أنا احتضن الذاتي للدفء ولكن لا شيء ، ثم سمعت الباب مفتوحا خلفي ، وهو ما يقع على رأسي ، وأنا أخذتها ورأى أنه من حارة بطانية ، وأغلقت الباب ، وأنا شخصيا مع ملفوفة ببطانية ، شعرت الحارة ، ابتسمت لها ، وتفوح مثلك ، أحب الطريقة الرائحة حتى لو كان مجرد الشامبو وما زلت أحب ذلك.

. استيقظت صباح اليوم التالي لأنني سمعت الباب مفتوحا ، وألقوا إليكم شيئا على أرض الواقع المجاور لي وذهبت إلى العمل مرة أخرى ، نظرت إلى ذلك ، ورأى أنه طبق مع الساندويتش ، وأكلت ، كنت جائعة ، لم أستطع النوم من الليلة الماضية بسبب معدتي ، ومرة ثانية ليلة كنت عاد وألقى شيئا عني يا عاد في وأغلقت الباب ، ورأيت ما هو عليه ، كان رامين المطبوخة ، وأكلت هو.

أيام قليلة مضت كنت ما زلت هناك شخص يتساءل لماذا أنا نائمة هناك ولكني تجاهلتها ، أنت لي الطعام اليومية ، وقبلت ذلك ، وكنت أعرف أن هذه وسيلة لتغفر لكم مني ، كان الوقت ليلا سبق ان تناولوا العشاء قدمتموه لي ، كان من الارز المطبوخ مع الحساء ، وبدا ان يجعل لكم ، سمعت الرعد ، كانت السماء تمطر حاولت بنفسي مع تغطية شاملة لكنها لم تنجح ، سمعت الباب مفتوحة ، ألقى عصا مثل ما في رأسي ، وقلت "أوتش" نظرت في الأمر أنه جامع ، فتحت عنه وتحجب المطر بعيدا عني.

. كان صباح اليوم في أي وقت الآن عليك الذهاب الى العمل ، لم يذهب إلى العمل ولكن ليس قبل إعطائي شيئا للأكل ، وأنها لا تزال تمطر عاطس أنا كنت رطبة من المطر ، وعاد وذهب في لكنك لا أعطني الأغذية ، وأنا أميل إلى ظهري الباب لكني تراجعت ، وهذا عندما أدركت أن الباب كان مفتوحا ، ليقفل must've المنسية ، نظرت في جانب الغرفة الخاصة بك أريكة وكان وسادة بطانية ، امام كان صغيرا طاولة القهوة مع الغذاء ، والآن عرفت أنك تركت مفتوحة في الغرض ، وجلست وأكلت نظرت إلى مكانك ، وأنت رأيت خرج من الحمام ، وتوجه الى غرفتك و أغلقت الباب.

. كنت لان ملابسي الباردة ما زالت رطبة ، وذهبت في حمامك ، دعا الطبيعة ، أجريت لي الأشياء لفترة من الوقت ، وعندما جئت ورأيت في نوع من الاوتار قرب الجدار ، والمكان الذي كنت شنق ملابسي ، لم يعدم منهم الآن سوى الملاكمين على بلدي وقلادة على رقبتي ، وعدت ، وغسل الصحون وينام على الأريكة وأنا عاطس من جديد.

استيقظت صباح العش رأيت لك اخماد اللوحة كانت من صحن الحساء الساخن ، يجب أن يكون لبلادي الباردة التي حصلت لي أنه يشرب ، ثم اخماد كوب من الحبوب والمياه وغادرت المكان ، رأيت أنه دواء للحمى ، وتطرقت رأسي وشعرت بانني الساخنة ، وأنا مع شرب المياه ، في حين كنت ذهبت اعتقدت فما استقاموا لكم فاستقيموا لهم إلقاء نظرة حول المكان.

. ذهبت في الحمام وملابسي كانت لا تزال رطبة ، وذهبت في غرفتك بدا نفسها كما هو الحال دائما ، رأيت مصنع اشتعلت عيني ، وأنها لا تزال هنا ، هل تظل ، بعد كل هذه السنوات ، وكان في حالة جيدة الشرط داخل ابتسمت وكان سعيد لأنك لم رميها بعيدا ، ورأيت الزهرة الصغيرة يبدو شبه مستعدة لفتح وتزدهر.

. أنا فقط أدركت أن عيد ميلادك قرب ، ولكنني بالفعل لمعرفة ما يحصل لك ، وأنا بالفعل قررت منذ فترة طويلة ، فقد كنت في وقت متأخر من ليلة كنت قلقا ، عاد كنت أريد أن أتكلم معك لكنك المطروحة على يدك لي ، لذلك لم أتحدث ، كنت ألقى لي حقيبة ، ثم ذهب في المطبخ ، وفتحت الحقيبة والملابس ورأى أنهم مقاسي وأنها لا تزال على السعر ، لأنه اشترى لي ، وهذا هو السبب في أواخر الخاصة بك.

. أنا ارتدى ، يتناسب تماما ، سوداء وقميصا قصيرا العودة ، وعاد ، قلت شكرا ، لأنك لم الرد ، اخماد طبق الطعام ، وذهبت في غرفتك ، وأكلت ثم فإن غسلها الطبق ، وكنت على وشك الذهاب إلى النوم إلا وسادة وبطانية ليست هناك ، وكنت أعتقد أنك تريد مني مغادرة ، ثم سمعت صوت فتح باب غرفة النوم الخاصة بك ، ولكنك لم خرج ، جئت ورأيت في كنت نائما ، أو يحاول النوم ، رأيت futon على الارض مع غطاء وسادة ، ونزلت ونمت ، واستيقظت لأنني كنت استمع إلى تذمر والأنين جلست وشهد لك أن تنتقل من جهة إلى أخرى ، وكنت بعد كابوس جديد ، لقد جئت إليكم وينام معك ، وكنت أنا الذي عقد مشددة على جسدي ، كنت استيقظ ونظر إلي ثم اغلق عينيك ودفنت رأسك على صدري.

. لقد عقدت لك أنا لا يريدون ترك ، لكني كنت وضعت التراجع ، ثم وقفت على ترك لي ولكنك توقفت ، رأيت عينيك ، وعدت وينام معك ، كنت الحضن قريبة مني ، وأنا مجرد عقد لكم ضيق ، ويمكنني أن الرائحة رائحة شعرك ، واحببته ، وبعد كل هذه السنوات ، وأنا لم يكف عن المحبة لك ، ولكن هل لي أن أتساءل الحب.

. استيقظت صباح اليوم التالي ، كنت ما زلت نائما كتفي كما تستخدم وسادة وكانت يدك على صدري ، لم أكن أرغب في الحصول على ما يصل لكنني حقا هادى لبول ، كنت استيقظ ونظر إلي ثم جلس حتى ، حتى جلست جدا ، تحول الخاصة بك على لي ، أنا فقط نهض من الفراش ، وأظن أنك لا تريد أن ترى لي ، ذهبت إلى الحمام وكان لي ما رأيت ملابسي انهم الجافة الآن ، أنا كنت بالتقاطها خرج وقال لي اننا اصدقاء مرة أخرى ، ثم قال لي هل استطيع الذهاب الآن ، وحصولي على الاشياء ، وارتدى بلدي الصنادل وفتحت باب الشقة ، ونظرت الى الوراء ولكنك كنت لم تنظري.

. خرجت ، وكنت سعيدا وقلت كانت الأصدقاء مرة أخرى ، ولكني اعتقد ان السبب الوحيد قلت إن كان لي للحصول على خارج المنزل ، وكنت في مكاني نظرت إلى الجدول الزمني ، كان من 24 تشرين الاول / اكتوبر ، واليوم هو عيد ميلادك ، وسبق لي أن أعرف ماذا أعطيك ولكن ليس معي ، في مكانك ، ونظرت في ذلك الوقت ، وربما في مكان العمل الخاص بك حتى الآن أنا انتظر.

Anko 'sبوف

, انها ليلة طويلة بالفعل ، أنا إله سنفتقده كثيرا ، وأنا لا يمكن أن يبقى جنون عليه إلى الأبد ، حتى لو كان ما فعله كان مؤلما لي ، لم أستطع البقاء جنون ، لأنه.... أحبه كثيرا ،

: وصلت الى الوطن ، وكنت تستخدم لرؤيته في بابي طريقة بانتظاري ، ولكن اعتقد بانها ستكون نهاية كل حال ، فتحت باب شقتي ، أنا أقلعت بلادي معطف واق من المطر ، وذهبت الى المطبخ ، واتخذت كوب من الماء ، فإن الوقت قد حان لمياه المصنع مرة أخرى ، ذهبت في غرفتي الماء والنبات ، عندما الجحيم سوف تنمو هذه النباتات من أي وقت مضى بالفعل geez دورته freaking كان 20 عاما ، وعدت إلى المطبخ ووضع الزجاج العودة ، ثم رجعت إلى غرفتي وشاهدت ما كانت زهرة ، كان من المصنع ، تفتح في النهاية ، وأذكر مرة عندما قال لي ، وأنه بحلول الوقت الذي يزهر زهرة أود أن كسر وعاء لم أكن يعرف ما الذي يقصده ولكن سأفعل ذلك على أي حال ، أنا في انتظار لمدة 20 عاما بالفعل ، لقد أخذت وعاء وألقوا بها في الدنيا ، وأنها حطمت اعتقد رأيت شيئا ، it'sa الورق ، أخذت الورقة وكشف انه وقراءتها ، قال :

_._ _anko العزيز عيد ميلاد سعيد يا ربما الآن 25 ، وهذا هو المصنع خاصة اشتريتها من محل بيع الزهور 'sياماناكا يقولون انها تأخذ من 20 عاما الى لزهرة تتفتح ، وكنت أفكر أنه ربما يكون ذلك ، هدية لطيفة_ ، _ليعطيك ، وإذا لاحظت وسلسلة المرفقة بهذه الرسالة_ ، _ثم ان هذا الخاصة بك._ _Oh and by the way if you find it then come look for me because I have something special to ask you._ _يا والطريقة إذا كنت تجد بعد ذلك يأتي البحث عن لي لأنني أطلب شيئا خاصا لك._

_عيد ميلاد سعيد حب - Kakashi_

نظرت إلى الرسالة التي وجدت سلسلة أنني سحبت انها مرتبطة زهرة ، التقطت فرع من الزهور ، وفتح ، وسعت إلى عيني ما رأيته ، كان حلقة ربط الخيط.

I. مزق لي حلقة من سلسلة وركضت إلى باب الشقة لإيجاد kakashi ، عندما فتحت لي اصطدم شخص ثم وضع ذراعيه حول خصري ، ونظرت الى عينيه ورأى مثل العين ، يحدق في وجهي وأنا ورأى يده على اتصال الألغام واتخاذ الدائري.

anko لقد انتظرت 20 سنة ليقول هذا لكم ، أحبك ، هل لي أن يتزوج" قال لي

. اتسعت عيني وشعرت يهرول الدموع على خدي ، وانه قضى عليها بيده ، وأنا من ضربة رأس ، وأنا يمكن أن يشعر به يبتسم ، وتأخذ بيدي ووضع عصابة على إصبعي.

سوف آخذ بأنه نعم" قال لي ، لم أكن أعرف ماذا أقول ، لقد فعلت ما جسدي يريد مني أن أفعل لlooooong الوقت ، انتزع قميصه وسحبه في شقتي وأغلقت مع إغلاق باب قدمي.

لاني لم اشعر قط في غاية السعادة في كل حياتي ، وهذا هو أفضل من ذلك ، أنا فقط حصلت على اتصال مع الرجل ، وكنت أحب الحب معه ، ويمكنني أن أشعر به تعقب بلدي العمود الفقري مع إصبعه رفعت رأسي أنا ويحدقون في عينه ، فإنه يعود يحدقون في وجهي. "أنا اس-" انه يريد ان يقول له لكني توقفت مع الأصابع على شفتيه

"كنت تغتفر" قلت له ، ثم حل محل لي الأصابع مع الشفاه.

Kakashi 'sبوف

._*_ _يذكر * _

والله لا استطيع ان اصدق ما كنت يتوق لذلك

_حدث قبل 20 عاما ، كنت سبعة فقط ، وكان عيد ميلاد anko 's5th_

_"يا أبي" ودعا والدي_

_"نعم الابن"._

_"ما أحب أن أكون عليه... أم أن في الحب؟" قلت بعصبية_

_نظر إلي واحد له جبين أثار "بشكل جيد ، وعندما مثل kinda لك هذا الشعور في المعدة وكنت ، كلما الخاص بك القريب لها ، وتحصل على كل حارة والعصبية عند تسكع معها ، لماذا لا تسأل هل الحب شخص؟ "وقال ها_

"ث _- sorta جيدا... ماذا يفعل الناس لو أنهم في الحب؟"_

_"علاوة على_ ذلك _، الزواج"._

_حسنا ، أنا أطلب إليها gonna على الزواج مني"_ ، _ثم قلت لكنه يتعارض مع اشتعلت لي_

_"عقد على ثانية ، ليست الخاص بك من العمر ما يكفي للزواج"_

_"هوه؟ وعندما يبلغ من العمر ما يكفي من أنا؟"_

_"جيدة تسمح تقول بعد 20 سنوات من الآن"_

_"aww طويلة" عبس_

_ ، وكنت حقا مثل هذه الفتاة لا يا"._

_"أنا بخير الانتظار من 20 سنوات من الآن" قلت_

_ذهبت إلى متجر الزهور 'sياماناكا للحصول على anko الزهور للميلاد._

_._ _ذهبت ورأيت في كل الزهور الجميلة ، لم أكن أعرف للاختيار منها._

_"يا هناك القليل الرجل" رجل قال لي_

_._ _وكان الاشقر في مرحلة المراهقة أقول 18._

_"مرحبا أنا أبحث عن شيء ما لشخص ما يعجبني" نظرت إلى زهرة بجانبه_

_كان الأرجواني وتفتح بشكل كامل ، وأردت من ذلك النوع ، وكنت اعرف انها تسبب يحب اللون الأرجواني._

وقال "اريد _من ذلك النوع ، يا ويمكن أن أحصل على أنها بذرة من فضلك" قلت_

_"إضافة إلى أنه بوسعي أن أعطي لكم ولكن ، كنت أفضل أن أعتبر استعداد مثل هذه ، فإنه يأخذ سا فعلا منذ فترة طويلة لأنها تنمو"_

_"متى؟" طلبت_

_"إضافة إلى والدي نما هذا المصنع ، وأخذت منه عن 20 عاما لأنه يجب عليك أن ينمو المياه مرة واحدة في الأسبوع"_

_"20 سنة؟!.... انها مثالية" وقال "يمكن أن يكون لي من فضلك؟"_

_._ _الرجل فقط نظرت إلى غريب ولكن البذور التي تباع لي ، وأعطاني وعاء مجانا أيضا._

_ذهبت الى محل مجوهرات ، واشترى خاتم ذهبي ، ثم عدت إلى ديارهم_ ، _واتخذت سلسلة وادركوا التعادل لالدائري مع البذور ، ثم كتبت رسالة ويعلق سلسلة إليها ، وضعت في إطار رسالة البذور والدائري_ ، _وأضاف التربة._

_ ._ _هذا وكان على استعداد ، وكلها لا بد لي أن نفعله الآن هو الانتظار لمدة 20 عاما._

_._ _وأدليت لك وقال لك على المياه مرة واحدة كل أسبوع_ ، _ثم قلت عندما يزهر زهرة لديك للخروج من وعاء ، نظرت إلى الخلط وتساءل عن السبب قلت لك أنه كان مفاجأة لك ان كنت أحب المفاجآت وقلت إن هذه المفاجأة ستكون أفضل._

_*_ _يذكر نهاية * *_

. المفاجأة كانت في تحد أفضل.

"أحبك" سمعت تقول لي على الشفاه

"أحبك جدا" قلت ثم واصلت لدينا قبلة ساخنة ، ساقيك ملفوفة حول خصري كما ذهبت فوق لك.

نهاية


End file.
